You gotta live life to get somewhere
by ThaliaIsAwesome
Summary: this is my first story ill try to get up the chapter soon i suck at summary
1. prlogue

**hey this is my first story! tell me what you think i'll try to get up the first chapter soon**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I could feel the ice cold wind wisp through my raven black locks as I raced through the towering red woods. I had to keep running or she'll be on my trail. As I ran the memories from earlier that morning came rushing through my mind.

**FLASHBACK**

'Ugh just one more branch and I'll be to the top' I thought but a eerie scream cut through the quiet night. I fell off the red wood and I tried to grip the branches as they rushed by. I was finally able to grab a branch and I dangled there trying to lower my heart rate. Finally I climbed down and raced to my home. When I ran through the door I saw my brother on the floor crying he put her index finger to his lips telling me to be quite. I then heard thundering footsteps coming up the steps. I raced to my room and hid in the closet till it stopped. I heard her yell a few words at my brother that really should not be repeated. She then slammed the door shut again. I crawled out of my hiding place over to my little brother. He then pushed me towards my room and I knew right away that he wanted me to go. As in run away never come back that he would be all right. Me being the good child I am did as I was told. I grabbed a bag that was filled with money, food, water, and my diary. My brother and I packed some sacks a few months ago and hid them were my mother dared not go my pigsty of a room. I whispered "Jason be a good boy and don't let her hurt you ok, I'm going now I might not see you again I love you." He nodded his head and I climbed out the window. I heard I faint I love you then I was soon on my way down the dark road towards town.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

When I increased the footsteps behind me increased. I soon saw light ahead I sprinted. It was a house. Oh it was a beautiful house it was blue with white railings on the second floor the door was also white but had wonderful designs carved into it. I almost slowed down to watch in awe but remembered what awaited me if I did. I was so close but still very far. I felt a tug at my arm and I fell backwards onto the rough and muddy ground. When I looked up only to see a face of horror smiling a crooked grin down at me. "Oh you thought you were a clever didn't you?" my mother whispered drunkenly. You could smell fresh whiskey on her breath. She slapped me and pulled me to my feet by my hair she pushed me into a tree and I hit my head on a branch she hit me in the stomach my head started to spin. She pushed back to the ground and kicked me I the side and started to drag me towards home. But then some lights shined our way and I felt her drop my aching arms and heard retreating footsteps. I laid on the ground groaning. I noticed a light shine down in my face. Some one shouted and others crowded around me. I was picked up. A voice kept whispering soothing words to me. I couldn't make up the face cause everything was hazy. It started to pour rain and I blacked out. The last thing I heard was "it's gonna be alright come on stay with me it's alright."


	2. Stupid mind, stupid, stupid, stupid

**hey i'm back!**

** I wanna say thank to AnnabethChase12 **I fixed my mistake!** hope you like this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid mind, stupid, stupid, stupid<strong>

I woke up the next day with a headache. I tried to sit up but as soon as I did the room started to spin. A voice whispered to me to lie down. No, THAT voice whispered to me to lie down. He gently pushed me back on the bed. After that I drifted in and out of sleep. Always he was there beside me. I woke up and what I saw startled me into another life. It was a horseman. I know what your thinking but I'm not kidding its really a man and a horse together as in one thing. I'm pretty sure they called them centaurs in Greek mythology. He looked at me. Oh no he's coming over here what do I do?

"Hello child, I'm Chiron" oh great he talks too. "Don't be alarmed I'll change in to my wheelchair" did he just sit in a wheelchair? And fit! Oh gods I'm going crazy.

"Oh gods I'm going crazy" Oops! Did I just say that out loud?

"Well, it seems you did" Chiron replied quite amused. I did it again!

I looked up to see someone next to Chiron. He looked familiar like I saw him before. Maybe I saw him at the store or something. Wait! He looks like that god from my Greek book. Uh what's his name hmmm? I know it starts with a D. Dionysus! "Your Dionysus the god of wine" I yelled. Oops stupid mind stupid, stupid, stupid.

They looked uneasy. Well at least Chiron did. Dionysus looked quite amused but at the same time mad. Let's just say I learned to call him Mr. D. Chiron c

then called in a guy named Luke. Let's just say that made my day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short i promise to make the next much longer. Please R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
